Paw Patrol: Christmas Miracle
by Albedo666
Summary: Just in time for the Holidays, yeah Christmas is still a ways away, but, doesn't mean we can't get in the festive spirit right? Anyway this is a Christmas Themed tale of love between two pups...Skye and Chase. Chase likes Skye, well love maybe, but he is finding it difficult to tell her. And when something happens to her...will he risk it all to tell? Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 I should tell you

**Authors note:** Hello readers and writers alike. I have not made many forays into K rated stories but this idea has been playing around in my head and thought I'd go with it. This will be my first Paw Patrol story; it will be centered on the characters of Skye and Chase. It will also be a Christmas Themed story as it is the season to be jolly and this is my contribution. I hope you enjoy. Slight risk of character endangerment and puppy kisses. Let us get this party started. Oh and btw…likely season one before Everest joins the team.

Paw Patrol: Christmas miracle

CH.1: I should tell you

Ryder was throwing a party for all the pups for their hard work and Chase couldn't be happier. A little time off never hurt and while he wouldn't mind a little extra work…this would give him time to admit his feelings to a certain girl pup by the name of Skye. For the longest time he was attempting to tell her how he felt…but either through Marshall sliding into him, falling on top of him, interrupting him then forgetting what he was going to say…he just couldn't win. Skye was very special to him and her giggly backflips and enthusiasm always got him a warm feeling deep in his chest.

So when he heard a party was being thrown it meant he could finally have some alone time with her. Ryder's Uncle had a cabin up in the mountains and they were going to be celebrating there. Each pup had their own vehicle as they traversed through the snow and Chase tapped his badge hoping to patch into Skye's comm.

"Uh Skye…you available to talk?' Chase cleared his throat hoping none of the other pups were listening in.

"Sure I am Chase…what is up?" Skye was flying overhead and he could just barely make her out through the heavy cloud coverage.

"Well…there is something I've been meaning to tell you…something that has been on my chest for some time now. You've been a real great friend and we've had some fun together, a blast really, and before I lose the nerve I'd like to say-."

"Hey you two what are you talking about? What were you going to tell Skye huh Chase? You were going to tell her you were hungering for some cookies, mmm, I hear Ryder is going to be fixing some Christmas themed cookies with Katie, you know she was going to be there?"

"Marshall…this is private…" Chase brought his paw against his head and looked over to see a snowman up ahead. Steering clear of it he tried to patch back into the channel…but now Rubble was talking.

"I love me some Christmas cookies…especially with sprinkles, but not too many cause if they get in your eye…yikes…happened to me once. Hey Ryder are there going to be sprinkles on the cookies?"

"I am not going to reveal what will be on the cookies…family secret. Now we are almost there and once inside there is plenty to do before the party. Chase you ok?" Ryder's voice broke through to Chase and he did his best to keep his cool.

"I am fine…just lots of chatter going on. I will go silent till we reach there." He shut down the comm channel and looked up at the sky seeing Skye flying. Would he ever work up the nerve to tell her? It seemed every attempt he did to tell her how he felt was interrupted. Well once there he would tell her…after all Christmas was a time of miracles after all.

* * *

Chase was holding a ladder as Marshall was climbing up to hang some ornaments on the tree. Looking over at Skye looking so pretty and talking to Katie he wanted to go talk to her. Ryder had him helping Marshall and after that he was supposed to help Zuma with some games. No matter what…chances of him telling her how he felt while getting a kiss under the mistletoe just seemed further and further away; that is how it felt to him.

"Hold the ladder steady there Chase," Marshall calls down to him as he hangs a red bulb up. The firefighting dog was looking down at him and Chase heaved a sigh.

"Marshall…back when we were driving up here…I was trying to tell Skye something. It was a private channel and as always you just burst in without thinking…you are my best friend, but, sometimes I just need some time to myself-."

"Oh please…any more time to yourself and Skye would think you were going to talk about the party and how you two could help make cookies. I did you a favor there…if you there is a time to tell Skye how you feel…it should be not on a boring long drive where it doesn't take much to patch into a conversation." Marshall goes to hang up a Santa ornament and Chase was reeling from all this.

"Wait…how did you know I liked Skye?" Chase looked up and saw Marshall staring right back down at him.

"I am your best friend, and yes while I do tend to slip up…I can see it clear as day…assuming it is a clear day in which case I can sense it." Marshall begins to climb down and as he slips on the last step he lands on top of him.

Chase groans as he does this and as he eases up Marshall jumps off him and sits on his haunches. "I can't believe it…does anyone else know?"

"I'm going with no…I can go with no right?" Marshall cracks a smile but Chase is hardly joking around about this. "Ok ok…no one else knows. But seriously Chase…why haven't you told her?"

Chase looks over and notices Skye looking his way and he quickly looks away. "I'm scared what she will say ok, I'm scared she will just see me as a friend. And there is a part of me that is scared, no, worried that if I do this it will change things-."

"Chase…that is the whole point," he gives him a playful push and motions with his head and as he stops Chase notices him near the tree. Standing there he ponders what he is up to.

"Look, do you see that?" Chase looks where Marshall is looking and notices something green hanging up there.

"I see it…but what is it?" Chase tilts his head to the side and Marshall laughs. Shooting him a stare Marshall places a paw over his mouth.

"That my friend is a mistletoe…Ryder explained to us that when you and someone special stand under it…you kiss. If you and Skye both are under there and she leans forward…it means she likes you too, or love, it is love right?"

"I don't know…maybe…but what if she doesn't lean in?" Chase was worried and kissing…he was just going to tell her how he felt and now there was kissing involved.

"Well Chase…if she doesn't lean in you will be in the friend zone….and trust me that is about as cold as it is out there. We are going to be here two days…and that mistletoe is going nowhere." Marshall heads off and Chase is left standing there and once again Skye is looking his way. Ok…sure…all he needed was to get under the mistletoe with Skye, no problem, he hoped.

 **Authors note:** Operation Mistletoe is a go, however, nothing is ever easy when it comes to that age old tradition and as Chase has found out…the best laid plans of pups all gathered together…tend to fall over like a pile of bones stacked on each other. More fun ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 Under the mistletoe

CH.2: Under the mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve…the day before Christmas. Chase was feeling all nervous inside as he was helping Zuma with the latest game he had come up with…hop for green light, sit for red light. It was a slight variation of Ryder's game red light and green light. Now naturally being one to obey the rules he was often cautious playing red light and green light due to Marshall bumping into the others during red light. Red meant stop…but to Marshall red and green tended to blur in some aspect. As he was hopping as Zuma called out green light he found himself once again looking at Skye who was helping Katie with the cookies. Ryder was also in there giving instructions.

"Chase…earth to chase red light!" Chase shook his head and as he looked he noticed he was heading right towards Rubble who was carrying a party tray.

"Oh no…Rubble look out!" Chase crashed into Rubble whose party tray went flying into the air. The two of them were a bit dazed and as he came to he saw a hand catch the tray and the party favors landed one by one.

"Need a hand?" Rocky trotted over as he set the party tray on Rubble who gladly accepted. "You were a little off on the red light…you doing ok?"

"Yeah…just got distracted…" Chase felt like the more he focused on Skye the more distracted he became. The party was going to be coming up soon and all he had done so far was stare at Skye while the others picked up his slack.

"Still thinking about those cookies huh…me too," Rubble notes licking his lips, "anyway I have to take these to the kitchen…better make sure Marshall doesn't bump into me." He left and Chase heaved a sigh.

"Hey Zuma…mind if I borrow your dance partner for a sec?" Rocky calls out to Zuma who nods his head already having Marshall lend a paw.

"So what did Ryder assign you?" Chase figured a little distraction from his distraction was probably for the best. Ever since Marshall told him about the mistletoe he was thinking about when was the right time.

Chase followed Rocky outside and immediately felt the chill that greeted him. Rocky didn't seem to mind too much as he nodded his head at the back of the building. Curious about what he meant he walked there finding it a bit of a struggle as he was sinking in the snow. What he found though shocked him.

"Yeah…that was how I reacted when Ryder pointed it out. His Uncle, well, he doesn't take good care of this place. Parties are held up here and this is what is left after." Chase nodded his head seeing how this fell to Rocky. So many things to recycle…so many things to throw away…it was just awful.

"Ok…tell me how to help?" Chase was up to the challenge and if it involved staying out here and sorting through his own problems with Skye…all the better.

"Pick up anything that looks like it was eaten off of; plates, trash, bags, you name it. Leave the recycle to me, which includes bottles, boxes, things that can be used again. And you can tell me why you are looking at Skye the way you do."

Chase heaved a sigh knowing this was a trap. As he began to pick up stuff and throw it away in the nearby trash can he didn't know where to begin. It was clear Marshall had told Rocky some tidbit of his crush. "Well…first off what did Marshall tell you?" Good place to start.

"Marshall may have let slip something about you focusing on her…staring at her with googly eyes, nothing beyond that." Rocky takes care of the recycling and Chase bows his head.

"I have had a crush on Skye for a bit now. It started out innocent enough…we played together and there were just these moments when our eyes met and I felt something deep within. It is hard to explain and I'm not sure if she felt it or not…but…the more time we spend together these feelings just keep getting stronger. I tried telling her how I felt earlier…but somehow everyone just chimed in talking about cookies and after that it was hard getting back on track."

Rocky nods his head but doesn't say anything. Chase was waiting…he was expecting him to poke fun at him or give him some advice…but nothing came. The silence just built and Chase was starting to lose it. Shouldn't he say something…he just poured his heart out to him and he said nothing…grrr this was getting annoying.

"Why won't you say anything?" Chase nearly barks at him. It wasn't polite keeping him waiting.

"I didn't know you wanted me to say anything. Honestly Chase I've never had those feelings…hard to say if the other pups of Paw Patrol has either. Skye is the only female member of our group and we all just see her as a friend. Oh and just so you know…I didn't say anything when the others were talking about cookies."

Chase looked away feeling guilt ride over him now that he had let loose on his friend. "I'm sorry Rocky…and I do thank you for not only saving me from continuing to make a fool of myself in there but also listening to me. Know anything about mistletoe?"

As the two of them finish up cleaning up the back Rocky tilts his head to side as he scratches at his body with his back paw. "Mistletoe…age old tradition of two lovers sharing a moment…I take it you weren't there when Ryder was telling us huh?"

"I-I had something to do then…anyway how do two pups end up under the mistletoe? I've been thinking on how Skye and I can be under it…but each time it is difficult as she is in the kitchen and the mistletoe is near the tree." Chase walks over to the porch and as he sits down he looks at the cleaned up backyard.

"Well…you could always call her over…start a conversation. If she is unaware of the mistletoe there is no pressure on either of you. I wish you good luck beyond that…where you are going…no pup has gone before." Rocky places a paw on his shoulder and Chase figures he will need that luck.

* * *

As the day wears on the place is starting to take on a festive vibe. Chase looks around feeling the Christmas cheer and all his friends are there talking and playing Zuma's games with laughs and spills. The fireplace is lit up casting a warm feel about and Chase can see Katie and Ryder singing some Christmas Carols. Skye is by herself and Chase takes a breath making his way under the mistletoe.

"Hey Skye…could you join me over here for a second?" Chase could feel the nervousness build and as Skye bounces over happy as ever he stares into her pink like eyes, that beauty of hers he felt shake his very being.

"Hi Chase…isn't the party great? Tomorrow is Christmas and that means presents and fun! So what did you want to talk about?" Skye was bubbly and affectionate and Chase knew that this was the moment…there was no better time then now.

"Well, um Skye, there is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I never had the courage…I was scared of how you would react…if it would change our status as friends or as teammates. Skye I-."

Suddenly an alarm rang and Ryder was calling them over. Chase saw Skye place a paw to his lips and with a twinkle in her eye she dashed off. What did that mean…why now of all times did an alert come through? Chase felt his Christmas cheer slipping but he was never beyond helping others and hurried over.

"We have an emergency everyone…seems someone has wound up trapped up in the mountains. Skye I need you to take to the sky and report back here what you find. We will get ready to head out when we get word of where the person is."

"Wait…your sending Skye out there…alone?" Chase wasn't entirely sure of that idea…especially being they were not in Adventure Bay and reports of bad weather were coming up.

"I am going to be fine Chase…this pup's gotta fly and when someone is in danger…no task is too high!" She races out of there to her Helicopter and as she warms up the engine Chase goes out to watch her.

"Skye…there is something I have to tell you!" The rotors start to spin and the sound seems to drown out his words.

"I will be back soon…stand back!" Skye begins to ascend into the sky leaving Chase there looking after her.

"So did you tell her?" Marshall asks joining him, Rocky is right there as well. They were the only two who knew how he felt about her.

Chase gave them both a look before looking after Skye as he leaves for the mountains…his tail is down and he couldn't shake the worry. Everyone was heading inside but he kept looking even after the Helicopter disappears into the drawing fog. So much for the mistletoe.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter will be from Skye's perspective as she goes to get a viewpoint of where the person they need to rescue is…however trouble may be heading her way. As Christmas Eve is reaching its end and Christmas drawing close…will she and Chase be together again?


	3. Chapter 3 Skye in trouble

CH.3: Skye in trouble

"This is Skye reporting in to Ryder…come in Ryder." Skye tapped her paw tag as she looked out at the approaching fog. She had been sent to find the location of the person who had called in for help and feed that back to Ryder and the other pups.

 _"Ryder here…how is the weather up there Skye?_ " Ryder's voice comes through and she steers the Helicopter a bit to gain some altitude.

"Well there is some patchy fog coming up and the ground below looks like it is a winter wonderland. Still no sign of the person though." Skye knew that his name was Bob, he was a mountain climber and every year in December he went tackling the great mountains. Ryder had met him a few times when he came to visit his Uncle up here.

 _"Do your best Skye…if you can't find him turn back. Patchy fog means there will be little to no visibility and there may be some interference in our communication. Don't stay out too long…huh…oh Chase wants to talk to you."_ Chase, of course, just the sound of his name brought a smile to her lips.

"Put him through." Skye could see the ground below her disappearing and up ahead she could barely make out the mountains as the fog was getting ready to swallow her whole.

 _"Skye…when we were in the cabin there was something I was trying to tell you. I am sorry I couldn't get it out sooner…seems I am always bad at timing."_

"You of all pups are not bad at timing Chase…I realize what you were trying to tell me was not easy though. You might need to speak fast…I might be losing you in a bit." Skye wouldn't say it aloud, as she felt a little embarrassed, but anytime she heard his voice there was an elated response in her body…it was like the world stopped moving and there was only the two of them. It was hard putting a word to it.

 _"For the longest time Skye I have felt something deep within, something that at first had no name…or if it did I was not aware of it. Anytime we play or hang out I grow happy…happier then when I am helping people, yeah, hard to believe but you are very special to me Skye. What I am trying to say is…"_

"Chase…hello Chase?" Skye tapped the tag but there was only static. Sitting back she chewed on her bottom lip and wore a soft smile. "I feel the same way you do Chase…I am sorry we didn't have time to tell one another though. The mistletoe was a nice touch…maybe when I get back we'll try it again-."

She looked around her and all she could see was fog. She was flying blind now with no way to contact Ryder and the other pups. There was still no sign of the climber and even if she turned back there would be no way to tell if she was flying in the right direction or not. Suddenly she hears a warning ringing through the Helicopter and as she looks ahead she can just barely make out some tall thing blocking her way. And then it dawns on her.

There was no time to pull up…and even if she did chances of her avoiding it were slim as a steep ascent would shut down the systems putting her into a stall. "Chase…I know you can't hear this…and I'm not sure if this will ever get to you…but I love you." She closed her eyes as the Helicopter approached the mountain in front of her and then the crash happened and nothing…there was just nothing after that.

* * *

Chase was pacing about the length of the cabin…his mind racing on Skye out there all alone. Before he could even tell her how he felt the comm just went all static like. Ryder himself wasn't sitting well with sending Skye out by herself…and he didn't wish to bark at him as he imagined that same weight was riding on his shoulders. Ryder never put them in danger intentionally or unintentionally, he cared too deeply about them and was almost always out there with them on their rescues. The thing was this was not Adventure Bay…and the fog had caused a great deal of complications for this one rescue.

"I can't wait any longer…it is time we go out and lend Skye a hand. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, and Rocky you are with me. Zuma you stay here with Katie in case Skye comes back." As they head out Chase goes to his vehicle and climbs in while the others climb into their respected vehicle.

"Hold on Skye…we're coming." Chase watched as Ryder took the lead and the others took off too leaving him last. He couldn't shake the dread that the last time he saw her…she was leaving into that fog. Pushing his vehicle into drive he follows after Marshall in his fire truck.

 _"I'm sure she is ok,"_ Marshall calls to Chase, " _Skye is a tough girl and no matter the weather she will tough it out."_

"I tried telling her how I felt Marshall…she couldn't hear me over the rotors," Chase says as he looks to the sky just hoping to see some sign she was up there out of harms way.

 _"There is still time till Christmas…we just need to hold out for a Christmas miracle is all."_ Marshall signs out and Chase focuses on their mission. Skye had gone out just to give them a heads up on where the climber was…now they were out rescuing her.

 _"Fog up ahead…single file formation and to help us from getting separated latch onto the vehicle in front of you."_ Ryder called out to them and as each vehicle hooked up Chase felt a slight tug as his vehicle connected to Marshall.

 _"I can barely see my paw in all this,"_ Rocky noted, _"I imagine the same was true for Skye as she was up in the thickest part of it. But I am sure she is alright."_

Chase didn't comment. The fog was surrounding them and he noted that the snow had sort of this creepy nature about it almost like it was a gas of sorts. He kept his vehicle at a low speed so he didn't bump into Marshall's fire truck and caused all vehicles to lurch forward. It was eerie…his sense of smell was thrown in all directions and if there were mountains…the fog went pretty high up.

 _"Does anyone else have goosebumps?"_ Rubble notes, his voice trembling a bit as he speaks through their tags.

 _"Keep alert everyone…even if this fog is all around us there still maybe clues about. Your ears will no doubt be heightened since you can't see anything…and let us not forget sense of smell."_ Ryder was right, Chase noted, maybe Skye would be calling out to them.

"Help…someone…anyone…" The voice was up ahead and as Ryder accelerated they were also punching it. Chase could feel hope blossoming inside him and as he looks through the fog he spots a man caught in a tree.

"Mr. Percy is that you?" Ryder calls out as he hops out of his vehicle and the pups do so as well ambling over.

"Hello there Ryder…and Paw Patrol…I am glad you found me. I fell from the mountain and thankfully this tree was here to catch me. I am quite thirsty and a bit sore when breathing."

"We are on the case. Marshall pull your fire truck over her and extend a ladder." Ryder motions at Marshall and he rushes off to get the ladder. "Rocky get ready to climb the ladder and use your grappler like arm to hold onto him. Chase get ready with the net in case Rocky drops him. Rubble…sniff around and see if you can find any trace of Skye."

Chase would have preferred that role as he had her smell lodged away…not that he sniffed her…time to focus. As all the pups fell in line Marshall fetched his fire truck and pulled over and extended the ladder up. Rocky bounded up the ladder rungs, his arm already out as he neared Mr. Percy. The man was slightly balding but appeared quite fit in climbing gear.

"Alright Mr. Percy…don't move too much and we'll have you down safe as possible." Reaching out with his arm Rocky secures Mr. Percy and slowly begins backing down the ladder. Down below Marshall makes sure the ladder is secure to hold their weight.

Chase watches as Rubble begins his search near the vehicles and as he proceeds forward Chase finds his eyes looking after him as he disappears into the fog. "Ryder hey…hey Rubble is gone!"

"Rubble…Rubble do you read?" Ryder calls out. Chase feels the need to go after him when he hears a snap and his eyes are drawn up to the tree.

"Oh no…Mr. Percy…he is falling!" The claw like arm that Rocky uses drops Mr. Percy and as he begins to fall Chase bounds up the fire truck. Heading up the ladder at full speed he holds out the net and as he catches Mr. Percy he manages to hold him up as he gets to the ground safely.

"I got him…and not a second too soon either." Chase set Mr. Percy down who patted him on the head, much to his liking.

"Thanks Paw Patrol…phew…I thought I'd never get out of that tree. By the way…I take it you weren't looking for me in particular were you?" Mr. Percy looked around at them and Chase looked guiltily at the ground.

"We were out here looking for our friend…she went looking for you but never came back. The fog was a bit too much…and communication with her was cut out by static." Chase figured the man would be upset over this.

"Hmm…now that you mention it I did see something flying overhead. Yes…I believe there was a pup flying in some kind of vehicle…was a bit ago but the fog parted long enough to let me see."

Chase perked up and the rest of the pups came. Rubble however was the only one not in their company. "Where did she go?" Ryder inquired.

Mr. Percy swallowed and ran a hand at his back of his head nervously, his eyes would not meet any of theirs and Chase was getting desperate. "The vehicle crashed into the mountain…it was horrid…I witnessed it all and…and…"

"And what…what happened?!" Chase yelled as he clung onto his pants. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked up at the man.

"I didn't see anyone come away from the crash…I'm sorry…" Mr. Percy bows his head and there is a hushed silence all around. Chase lets go and shakes his head…everything around him just faded away as he choked.

"N-No…no that can't be…no there must be some mistake…she couldn't have…no!" Chase ran off in search of Rubble and the others followed. When they found Rubble he was looking up at a mountain. Chase came to a stop and Rubble would not face him.

"Chase…hold on…there is no need to…oh no." Ryder's voice was soft and Chase found himself staring up at the mountain where the remains of Skye's vehicle could be seen. None of them spoke…none of them could move…they were all frozen there and Mr. Percy joined them standing there silently.

 **Authors note:** The drama sure has hit the fan as the Paw Patrol not only rescue Mr. Percy…but also find Skye's vehicle. Chase is breaking down and with Christmas fast approaching could there be a Christmas Miracle yet? Next chapter in the wake of this Chase has a decision to make…while also coming to blows with Ryder. And what of Skye? Her fate won't be revealed for a bit but hold on…perhaps there maybe good news coming out of this, read on and find out, till then later.


	4. Chapter 4 Chase to the rescue pt 1

CH.4: Chase to the rescue pt 1

"How could you send her out there by herself?" Chase demands of Ryder once they get back to the cabin.

"It was only meant to be a brief mission of surveillance and then she would head back…I had nothing to do with the crash-."

"You had everything to do with the crash! Skye is not here because of you Ryder…we always come back from a mission, always, but now she is not here…" Chase looks down fighting his tears and Ryder is across the room trying to remain calm.

"Skye could have survived the crash…we can go out for her tomorrow-." Ryder looks around the room but no can say a thing, how could they with the news?

"Tomorrow is Christmas Ryder…and have you heard the news?" Katie asks and when Ryder shakes his head she turns on the television.

 _"-And further note…if you were planning on building Frosty tomorrow you might want to hold off on that. There is a strong winter storm blowing in tomorrow…expect a blizzard if you are up in the mountains. For those in the city the amount of snow should be enough to give mom and dad plenty for you to do shoveling come after Christmas unwrapping. In other parts-."_

"Going out in that weather…the pups would freeze," Katie notes, "there isn't enough warmth to protect any of you if you go out. If Skye is…around…she will have to brave the cold and manage till the storm dies down-."

"Oh great…even if she did survive she won't be alive long because of the storm! Great job Ryder…which one of us will you throw under the bus next?" Chase takes a step forward and there is a hush that runs rampant through the group.

"I suggest you cool off Chase…you aren't good to any of us like this. If you want to keep blaming me go ahead, it isn't like I don't blame myself already, but taking it out on me…do you really think that wise?" Ryder takes a step forward; his eyes are red rimmed from having cried.

"Do you even know how I felt about her? She meant the world to me Ryder…and I had to watch her ride off into that fog without ever telling her that…that…well it doesn't matter now does it?" Chase sniffed and Marshall tried to place a paw on him but he shrugged it off.

"Chase…I had no idea. I am sorry you could not tell her…but…that aside we all need to be together right now instead of fighting like this. When the storm subsides we'll go look for her…together." Ryder begins walking away and Chase looks at the door.

"No…I am done waiting…if Skye is alive out there I am going to get her!" Chase races for the door but he trips and falls. Looking over his shoulder he notices Rocky holding him back.

"I can't let you go out there Chase…no way no how!" He continues to hold on and as Chase tries to crawl forward he feels someone else latch onto him…Rubble now?

"It is great weather to snowboard…but braving such weather alone, not even I would take those chances." Rubble refused to let up and then standing before him were Zuma and Marshall who placed their paws on his keeping him pinned.

"Skye was…no…is our friend Chase and rain or shine we are a team who looks out for each other. So…seeing how it is night how about we turn in?" Marshall wears a smile and after a beat Chase realizes they have him beat.

"Fine…will you just…get off me now." They all start laughing and Chase laughs a bit himself. They did look a bit silly and it was the first bit of laughter they had in a while. Still…deep down Chase knew he would not settle for staying put…not while she was out there.

* * *

It was a little after midnight…Christmas had come. Everyone was fast asleep in their beds dreaming of presents and Ryder's cookies. Chase however had one eye open and seeing how everyone was fast asleep knew this was his time to escape. Heading for the door he makes sure it won't squeak on him before opening it. And that is when he hears paws on the wooden floorboards and knows he is not alone.

"Still leaving huh…after all we did to stop you?" Chase turns to find Marshall there; he wasn't wearing his fire pup outfit but just his collar.

"I can't leave her out there Marshall…not if there is a chance she is still alive. I know what you are going to say…that it is foolish and we're a team which means we do things together…but this time I have to go with my heart on this…Skye needs me."

"Chase…listen to yourself…you are willing to throw your life away, put Paw Patrol at risk all to rescue someone who may or may not be still…out there." Marshall approaches him and Chase turns around walking out onto the porch…the steps behind him telling him that Marshall isn't too far behind.

"I am not ready to let go Marshall…not yet. The answers lie out there and if I stay here and we go out there…I am not sure I will be able to forgive myself. This is something I have to do…and you can stop me if you want but one way or another I am going out there…so…what is it going to be?" He turns to face him noting the expression on Marshall's face.

Marshall heaves a sigh and looks over his shoulder at the pups still asleep. "I am going to regret this, but, if your heart is truly set on going out there at least take my fire truck. It has a ladder and last I checked you weren't trained to climb mountains. The ladder should get you up the side to where there should be some stones or something for you to jump to. I will just let everyone know you and I fought and I couldn't stop you."

Chase sniffed a bit not expecting this from Marshall. It was a mature side of him he didn't really see coming. "I will have it by the mountain…waiting for you when you look for it. Thanks bud, you are the best." Chase heads out to the fire truck and as he gets in Marshall calls out to him.

"Be careful Chase…the road ahead will not be an easy one…and be prepared to face the consequences when we find you." Marshall gives him a teasing smile and as he sets out Chase looks ahead prepared for a rescue they had scarcely touched upon…the rescue of one of their own.

 **Authors note:** The tension was high in this chapter as Ryder and Chase nearly came to blows, yikes. The Paw Patrol team try and band together to stop Chase and they manage to…or at least they think they do. Marshall being the pal he is not only gives his truck to Chase but also reminds him of what lies ahead…and that will play in the next chapter. Is Skye…still around? See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Chase to the rescue pt 2

CH.5: Chase to the rescue pt 2

The fire truck made it pretty far and Chase could already see the outline of the tree where they saved Mr. Percy. Pulling the truck to a stop he extends the ladder up the base of the mountain far as it will go. Turning the engine off he climbs out and can feel the first sign of the storm that the news talked of. Time was of the essence and if he could not make it up the mountain before the snow started falling and the wind started howling…he would have no choice but to head back. And right now…falling back was not an option.

"I am coming Skye…hold on!" Chase calls out as he bundles himself up a bit with whatever he can find. Climbing up the rungs of the ladder one step at a time he can see the crunched up shape of Skye's helicopter, the one she uses on almost all her missions. His heart sank seeing it but that was not a sign of departure…no…there had to be more up close. If he found her body…he would know that it was over and he'd report back to the others.

Bowing his head so he didn't feel the sting of the wind he hurried up drawing nearer to the vehicle. It was pretty high up which meant Skye had no time to turn around or ascend up before the crash. What was she thinking as her final…no…no this was not final…he refused to believe that Skye was gone. The two of them had a connection and today was Christmas…he had to find her so they could celebrate together.

The last step was the hardest to take but as he made it to the crash site his heart sunk. Skye's helicopter was badly damaged…the front half was crushed and the rotors looked like they wouldn't work again without some extra loving tending to…though lucky Ryder made this for her. The sad thing was…if Skye wasn't around to fly in it who would? Chase sniffed a bit trying to detect her scent…and that is when he gets to the cockpit and finds…no one there! Her scent was all over the crash and yet she was not here at all.

"Skye…Skye where are you?" He yells out but no one answers. Did she…no…he would know if she wasn't around. Tilting his head to the side he finds the tag she normally wears in there. Pushing down on it a message plays:

 _"Chase…hello Chase?"_ There is some static…this must have been after they lost contact with her. He listened close just glad to hear her voice…even if this was a bit ago. _"I feel the same way you do Chase…I am sorry we didn't have time to tell one another though. The mistletoe was a nice touch…maybe when I get back we'll try it again-."_

Chase wipes at his eyes as tears begin to fall down. She felt the same way he did…he couldn't be more happy…no wait he could…if she were here. Skye was gone…but maybe there was hope she had survived the crash and made her way up the rest of the mountain to the other side. The ladder Marshall provided could only take him here…the rest he'd have to do on foot. Hearing something else he keeps quiet. He could hear her breathing and her voice grows quiet:

 _"Chase…I know you can't hear this…and I'm not sure if this will ever get to you…but I love you."_ And then the crash…it was loud and horrendous and made him duck down like he was there.

"Skye loves me…she loves me! I refuse to believe she is gone…you hear me? I will not give up, I will not rest and I will not eat till she is back with me…us. No blizzard or storm is keeping me from continuing my journey…I'll risk it all to bring her back." Chase barked at the mountain and leaving the crash site he hops from one stone to another.

The climb up was exhausting and due to his short height he tended to need rest more. Perhaps one day when he'd grow up this obstacle wouldn't hold him back. Her tag was with him…a small reminder of the possibility she could be alive. Leaping to the next stone he nearly slips and fights the urge to look down and see how far he had traveled.

"Do not look down…look up…almost there." Chase was panting as the higher elevation meant lack of oxygen…so he needed to continue. Hopping up he finds one last balance point before collapsing at the top. "I did it…now let me see what I have to deal with…uh oh."

Chase had no idea what he was in for as he stood at the top…and found snow as far as the eye could see. His heart sank as he could feel the chill sinking into whatever warmth he could find in Marshall's fire truck. There was no way he could tell if anyone was out here…and if Skye had managed to get this far…there were no paw prints to go off of. His nose was so cold…sniffing out her scent was proving difficult.

"Skye…I'm coming…just may take me a while." Pushing his legs up…even though they were exhausted from his climb he refused to give up and rest…cause if he did…he was a goner. He had read about climbers who gave into sleep on mountains like this…it never ended good.

So Chase, regardless the exhaustion set in continued on his way…even as the blizzard did its best to deter him from his goal.

* * *

The walk was endless…snow all around him and not a sight of the cheery sky above. Looking behind him he notices his paw prints can't be seen…so if he wanted to know where he had come from it was proving more difficult. " !" He sneezes as he rubs at his nose with his paw. "Ah'm geddin a cold…nod good."

Where was she? Each time he tried calling out to her he wound up sneezing or his legs were threatening to collapse out from under him. He had nothing to eat, nothing to drink…perhaps he should have packed for the long haul. His lids were frozen over his eyes and his poor tail might fall off as it hadn't wagged in ages.

"Nod good…need shelter…f-fast." Chase tried to pick up the pace but each step brought him to a deeper patch of snow that nearly swallowed him whole. The temperature was so bad it was causing static and little shorts from his tag so even if he wanted to contact the rest of Paw Patrol he couldn't do so. Thinking of them he pondered on how much time had passed since he left the cabin.

It was getting harder to fight…and just as he fell to his knees he felt like curling in a ball and just closing his eyes for a bit. What was the harm…maybe the little rest he got would charge him up for tomorrow…hmm…the day after Christmas…no…not going to happen.

"Skye is counting on you…do not sleep!" Chase shakes his head and pushes on. He makes it one more step before collapsing in the snow. Hunger, thirst, all of it mixed together and he finds himself closing his eyes.

* * *

Chase awoke at Adventure Bay Park…he had been asleep…no this seemed familiar. Rubble, Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Ryder, Katie…and Skye…they were all here. This was a memory he was having…but why was it cold when it was hot out?

"Chase come and get me!" The voice sounded so far away but Chase followed after Skye as she ran away from him. This day was a fond one for him for it was just him and her. Everyone was off doing their own thing but he and Skye had ran off to a part of the park where it was just the two of them.

"Slow down Skye…we're starting to get away from everyone!" Chase had recalled that he was worried Ryder would wonder where they had gone off to.

"It'll be fine Chase…there is something I want to show you." Chase decided just this once he'd do something he normally wouldn't do…he'd disobey a rule. True Ryder told them they could go as far as they wanted long as they came back for lunch, but, there was something different about this time…Skye was wanting him and none of the others.

"Where are we going?" Chase calls after her and as he finds her stopped at a tree he tilts his head curiously to the side.

"Look at what is on the tree." Chase looked at the tree and carved into it were the initials C & S. "What do you think?"

"What is C and S?" He was trying to ponder it when Skye laughed that musical laugh of hers and she gave him a playful smile. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…and if I explain it to you it loses significance. Promise me someday we'll come back here…maybe then you will know what it means. Anyway we should get back to the others." Skye races off and Chase is left staring at the C and S within a heart. Maybe it was some humans Skye knew, oh well he had no time to think about it as he raced after her.

Chase and Skye…he had forgotten about that memory…at the time he had no clue what the significance of the carving was in the tree. But now he knew…and in all that time she had known how she felt about them…but seeing how he didn't pick up on it she was waiting on him this entire time. And now it was too late…oh Skye…Chase thought…where are you?

The memory disappeared and Chase drifted off…it was hard to tell where…he just felt comfortable…and there was darkness all around. The chill had disappeared and was replaced by warmth, mmm; in the end at least he was warm.

 **Authors note:** Another cliffhanger, doncha love them, lol. Anyway I imagine this chapter tugged at your heartstrings and that revelation at the end…a little perfect memory to slip in as Chase starts to drift. I wonder what that last part meant about being warm, is Chase gone…or is there a Christmas Miracle in play? Next chapter will prove to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunited

CH.6: Reunited

Chase awakens with a start and as he looks around he notices he is in a cave that is backlit by the glow of a fire. Finding water in a bowl he goes to drink from it not really questioning how it got there or if it was real…he was just really thirsty. There was some food too…though he wasn't entirely sure if it was food that was considered healthy. "Where am I?"

"You are alive…and are safe from that storm that nearly claimed your life." Chase practically jumped at the voice and as he saw a figure walk through the shadows he saw a man with torn clothing and rough facial hair on his face. His hair was wild and brazen and he had eyes that seemed to match a sky he had not seen in a bit.

"I take it you saved me…but why?" Chase was grateful and all but that storm out there was quite unfriendly and judging by his attire he didn't have a lot to keep himself warm.

"My nephew speaks fondly of you…you're Paw Patrol…at least one of them right? My nephew is only 10 and yet he can accomplish so much with his life…my own life hardly compares. I party, travel a lot…this cabin you are staying at…one of the few investments I've made that stays the way it does." He grew quiet as he hunched up against the wall and Chase took a drink of water.

"Hmm…wait…your Ryder's Uncle? How did you end up here then?" Chase had not expected Ryder's uncle to be caught up in this storm and so far away from…well…everything.

"Oh yes, my current predicament, well it so happens Mr. Percy and I are friends and both enjoy mountain climbing. Mr. Percy slipped and I tried to pull him up…but my own situation was proving grave…and as I looked into his eyes he seemed to just nod his head before letting go. I have no idea if he made it…the fog was getting pretty thick at that point. I had no choice but to continue climbing…lest my fate be the same. I felt terrible guilt over what happened and as I made it to the top all I saw was white snow spread out for miles.

"I seemed to walk for a long time…the only company I had was myself. I had time to think about my life and what I have accomplished…again as I pointed out not much really. I did try the Police Academy at one point…but in my life I have never finished much of anything. I want to make my nephew proud somehow…and yet as I'm sure you saw my partying is sloppy and like this storm I imagine it will pass soon enough. I found this cave and…well found out I wasn't alone."

Chase took a breath after hearing the story. He was a Police dog; he had experience in helping others. He did know the Police Chief…perhaps he could see about giving him another shot at the Academy or what he didn't finish. When he mentioned another he noticed he was pointing down the cave and as Chase walked slowly…his heartbeat racing he spots the one pup he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Skye!" Chase raced over and found her lying there snuggled up in a jacket. She looked so frail and her body looked like it took quite a beating.

"I see you know her…yes…I found her out in the snow badly bruised and hurt. There was a crash against the mountain side, her vehicle which she kept mumbling about as she went in and out of consciousness. I had to keep her talking so I asked about her…about what she did. When I found out she worked with my nephew helping people it brought me great joy. We talked about Ryder and then she grew quiet. I feared she had passed but she spoke of someone, someone who meant the world to her and your name came up."

Chase began to lay down as he placed his head over hers and sniffed a bit. "She is my love, the only pup who ever really mattered to me, well…in those terms cause I do care about my friends and Ryder as well. Is there a way off the mountain?"

"In that storm…I highly doubt it. I am afraid we are stuck up here till the storm subsides or someone comes to get us. By the way I am Steven, just in case you wish to have a name to the face and all." He smiles a bit before he goes back to the fire and holds his hands before it.

"Thank you Steven. Oh…and when we get back down I will talk to the Police Chief for you…maybe it isn't too late to turn your life around. Oh and yeah…Mr. Percy survived…we helped him out of a…tree." Yawning a bit he finds his lids grow heavy and he wears a smile happy to have Skye back.

* * *

Skye was hurt…but thankfully due to the help she received from Steven she had managed to pull through. She imagined Ryder would be happy to see his Uncle alive and well. He blamed himself for what happened to Mr. Percy but she tried to tell him it wasn't his fault…if he hadn't let go they'd have both fell and if that happened no one would be around to save her.

Fate was funny that way she supposed. As her lids open she feels a weight on her and she smells something familiar…a scent she hadn't smelled in what seemed ages. And yet as she lifts her head up a bit more forceful she finds Chase staring right back at her. "C-Chase…what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you Skye…seemed the least I could do after all being a rescue pup, plus, I couldn't let you go…" Chase grew quiet and Skye wore a grin.

"You heard my message didn't you?" She gave him a push and whimpered a bit as her body was still a tad roughed up from the crash.

"Hey take it easy…heard you had quite the mountainside experience." Chase cracked a smile and Skye would have laughed but she was still dealing with her body the way it was.

"If I ever see a mountain that close again…it will be too soon. I had little time to react as I was nearing the cliff face so I had to do a very close pup pack back flip maneuver. Just as the helicopter crashes I back flip with a bark and twist my body through the wreckage, got burnt a bit and one of the wings on my pup pack got clipped and I went down hard in the snow. I was bruised up and got the wind knocked out of me. I had no idea where I was…there was snow all around me no matter how far I looked. I just lay there…not knowing if I'd see Paw Patrol again…or you…"

* * *

Chase was impressed that Skye had managed to do a pup back activation and getting out of there before she was crushed along with the helicopter. It was a risky maneuver but one that did save her life, and those back flips…both cute and accurate. In the back he hears Steven mumbling a bit.

"Things got pretty rough after finding out you were…well…missing. After finding Mr. Percy Rubble found your helicopter up the mountain…in real bad shape. We went back to the cabin and I sort of…well…got angry at Ryder. I blamed him for your being out there alone…and I tried to go out but the other pups stopped me."

"You shouldn't have got mad at Ryder…he believed in me and knew that I could do the job. The risks that happened…no one really could have seen that fog developing so fast. Most of the time on the news they tell of fog in some parts…but how fast it travels…it took me by surprise. And about the message…look it was just-."

Chase places a paw over her mouth and she giggles a bit and he leans in. "I love you too Skye…wow that sounds so much better now that it is out in the open. And when we get back to Adventure Bay…there is some place I'd like to take you."

"Oh is that right?" Skye smiles a bit mischievous like and Chase laughs a bit. "Alright…it is a date then."

Chase blushes a bit and leans in before kissing Skye on the lips. The two of them kiss for a bit basking in the other's presence…feeling the warmth of the fire behind them. When Chase pulls back he hears clapping and as he looks down the tunnel towards the mouth of the cave he finds Ryder and the others there. "Uh…how long were you-?"

"Long enough…hey you found my Uncle…great job pups. Well the storm has passed so how about we go down to the cabin and finish Christmas…as a family." Ryder waves them out and the others follow. Chase lingers behind as he places Skye on his back.

"You know I can walk right?" She yawns a bit as she snuggles into his back some.

"Get some rest Skye…the journey is almost over." He followed Steven out of the cave and felt happier than he ever thought he would. Skye was safe and they were together…now all that was left was a Christmas party to attend.

 **Authors note:** The cuteness, there be a plenty of that no? Skye and Chase are now together as a couple and with two big events coming up, a Christmas Party and the special memory I'm sure you read about, the last chapter is coming up next. It is clear though that miracles do happen on Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas and a new day

CH.7: Christmas and a new day

Skye was looked after when a doctor managed to make it through to the cabin and Steven said his goodbyes as he headed out. The cabin was filled with festive cheer as everyone was back together…and while Chase knew he should be with Skye there was one person he had to talk to before. Finding Ryder nursing his hot cocoa looking out the window he clears his throat. "Ryder…do you have a moment?"

Ryder looks down at him then gestures towards two chairs before taking his seat. Chase hops up onto the other chair and heaves a sigh. Ryder is patient with him…he does not rush him and he appreciates this. After what the two of them went through there was still this tense soreness that just wouldn't go away. He was grateful that Ryder and the others came to look for them…but…the ride back the two of them hardly said a word to one another.

"I apologize for the way I acted before…I should never have lost my temper the way I did. My emotions were out of control as I focused on getting out of there…placing blame where there should have been none. Skye knew what she was getting into…and you knew her capabilities better than anyone…hence why you had fate in her to accomplish what she set out to do. So…I wanted to say sorry but also to thank you for all you have done for us…you gave us a home and you helped us help people."

"Thank you Chase…I really appreciate you telling me this. I appreciate all you and the others do and you are my best friends…I'd never have you do something unless I had complete fate in what you do. We're a team…no…we're more than that we are a family. Now…lets join the others."

Chase nods his head as he walks over to where the merriment is still going on. There is singing and tales that bring laughter and bring high spirit to a group of weary pups. The journey had been long and at the end of it they all found themselves here…no pup had been lost and that is what counted in the end. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he notices Skye walking off and as he joins her the singing falls to the background.

"What's up Skye?" Chase inquires as he stands there and finally sits on his haunches figuring there was no rush.

"I-I want to thank you for coming to rescue me…I also want to tell you that it was foolish to go out by your own. What if something had happened to you? Chase you are very important to me…and as you heard…then you know that a loss of your caliber would be something I could never recover from. Promise me if anything like that happens again, I will make the promise as well…should anything happen to either of us we are to trust in that individual and wait a bit before attempting a full scale rescue, ok?"

Chase didn't like the sound of that…not so much her getting onto him cause he deserved that full fold. Just the part of leaving one or the other behind till help was available. "F-Fine…but maybe next time it can be a two pup job…and no more snow ok?"

Skye turns head to the side considering it but he can see she is siding with him on this. "Alright…next time it will be a two pup job…and I think I have had enough snow to last me a bit now. By the way…look up."

Chase looks up and blushes as he notes the mistletoe hanging over his head. "Oh, um, heh…would you look at that."

"I think you and I have…hmm…some unfinished business it would seem." Skye leans in and as he closes his eyes he pushes forward locking lips with her. The two sit there kissing each other locked in the other's embrace. As the room grows quiet he opens one eye and notices everyone looking at them.

"Well it is about time!" Marshall says and soon everyone is chiming in and Chase finds himself laughing…and so is Skye.

"Hey everyone I have cookies…who wants some?" Ryder calls from the kitchen and soon all the pups are bounding their way to the kitchen.

"Best Christmas Miracle ever huh?" Skye asks him as they walk over and Chase nods his head glad that things worked out in the end. However…before he could end this chapter he had one more thing to do.

* * *

It was the day after Christmas and Chase and the others were at the park relaxing. So far no emergencies were called in and it did them some good to warm up their bones after being up in the chill for so long. Chase took Skye, blindfolded of course over to the tree; having got permission first from Ryder, and after that it was all a matter of getting Skye to play along.

"Are we there yet…are we going to the Police Academy?" Chase had some friends at the Police Academy and when he got a chance he would bring one of his friends along there to catch up. As it was due to his talk with Steven, Ryder's Uncle he had gotten back into the Academy and had straightened out his act.

"Yes, and no…so…voila." He removes the blindfold and settles back behind her as she finds herself looking at the tree.

"I see…so…do you know what that means now?" Skye turns to look at him and he walks over standing at her side.

"Yeah…I realized it when I was looking for you. I sort of…well…blacked out a bit and dreamt or reflected upon the memory when you first showed me. C & S…with a heart…and I had no idea you meant us. You knew all along how you felt…and that was when I was still finding out. How did you wait so long?"

Skye smiles at him and licks his cheek before walking in front of him and placing her paw against his chest. "I felt it in here…well technically in my chest but you get the idea. When I found out…I thought I'd let you find out on your own…well…aside from this moment which would have been romantic but back then our maturity probably wasn't enough to really cement things as they are now. I do mean it Chase…and long as you will have me…I will be yours forever."

Chase gazes into her eyes and finds she means every word, not that he would doubt her, seeing how his heart raced at her touch. The two of them stood there as a gentle wind blows through their fur and he leans forward. "Forever is an awfully long time…to be with one pup…I'm all in."

He kisses her lips and once again the two share a private little moment. Leaves begin to fall down all around them as he deepens the kiss and settles into her. Everything was going to be just fine…and far as forever went…he hoped it lasted even longer than that.

THE END

 **Authors note:** I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas tale and I hope when Christmas arrives that you all spend it with the ones you love or even family…cause that is what counts in the end. Chase and Skye forever, later.


End file.
